


Nice Knees

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Summary: Knee!kink, MasturbationWarnings: Inspired by After School Special gym scene-I don’t think there is any spoiler-but to be on the safe side





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Whoever thought to put Jensen in red shorts gets a big bag of gummy bears. (High praise indeed.) Jared watched as Jensen worked with the director blocking the gym scene. Actually he watched Jensen’s knees.  Sure the tight red shorts showed off his ass, but between the shorts and the white sports socks, his knees were perfectly showcased. It was the best or the worst, depending on your view point. The best because it got Jared all aroused or the worst because it got Jared all aroused. Jared had always been a knee man.  Knees were as sexy as any other body part.

 

 

 

While the electric crew tweaked the lights, Jensen walked over and sat in his chair beside Jared.  He sat down and crossed his legs.  Jared stared lusty at the knee and then looked up a Jensen, who had a lopsided grin on his face. That cock tease knows what he is doing, Jared thought.  Good thing lunch was only an hour away.

 

 

 

Jensen stroked his hand across his knee. One finger rubbed around the kneecap.  He never looked away or stopped grinning, especially when Jared shifted in his set.  Good thing the assistant director called for him, Jared looked like he was about to pounce. Jensen chuckled as he stood and walked away.

 

 

 

It was the longest hour of Jared’s life.  It didn’t help much that every time they had to wait for lights or camera to be moved. Jensen was in front of him with those knees.  Finally lunch was called and Jared took Jensen by the arm and practically carried him to his trailer.

 

 

 

After locking the door to his trailer, Jared pushed Jensen down on the sofa.  Jensen spread his legs and started to undo his pants.  Jared kneeled down, and holding Jensen’s calf, kissed across one knee. He licked along of the kneecap and around the boney sides. The short hairs ticked his nose and he licked around it. 

 

 

 

Jensen gasped in surprise. He honestly thought the shorts were getting Jared all hot and bothered, not his knees.  Jared was using his tongue on his knee the same way he used his tongue on his cock. He put his hand down his shorts and into his boxers wrapping his fingers around his hardening cock. 

 

 

 

Jared straightened Jensen’s leg out a little so he could suck on the skin surrounding the kneecap. His cock was aching, wanting to be touched.  He unzipped and pulled his cock out moaning at the relief.  Then he moved to the other knee to kiss and suck it. 

 

 

 

He leaned back on his heels and looked up at Jensen, who had pulled the shorts down enough to free his cock.  Jared watched as Jensen’s hand moved up and down the thick red cock.  Jensen was panting as much as Jared. Rubbing Jensen’s knees, Jared leaned up to kiss him.  Their tongues intertwined, their lips moved against each other.

 

 

 

When Jensen’s hand touched Jared’s cock, he pulled back. Jared straddled Jensen’s foot so his cock was same level as the knee.  He began to stroke his cock so on the down stroke the head rubbed against the kneecap, leaving a trail of pre cum.  Jared moan at the sensation of the hard knobs against his cock, how short hairs tickled.  He leaned to the side to kiss and lick the other knee.  Soon his balls pulled up.  As he cum across the knee, Jared moaned deep in his throat, barely aware of Jensen’s similar moan.

 

 

 

Jared rested his head against Jensen’s knee until his breathing returned to normal.  When he looked up Jensen was smiling at him, his own hand covered with cum.

 

 

 

“Maybe I can keep the shorts.”

 

 

 

The End


End file.
